


By the Book

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Draco celebrates his birthday, the world celebrates with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's June 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Threesome
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Cock rings, genital shaving
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan for beta-reading, and to the Slashchat ladies for listening to me whinge. Also, Happy Birthday, Draco!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By the Book 

~

“Happy birthday, Draco!” Pansy said as she breezed past him at work that morning. “Do you have any big plans tonight?” Something must have shown on his face because she immediately paused at his desk and, leaning her hip against it, smirked. “ _Oh_ , you _do_. Tell me.” 

Draco sighed. He never could hide anything from her. She always knew when something was up. “It’s my birthday, naturally I have plans.” 

She waved her hand dismissively. “No, this is clearly something...more, something extraordinary. It’s all over your face. You’re anticipating something special and knowing you, it has to do with Potter and Severus.” Pansy leaned close. “You can tell me, I can keep my mouth shut.”

He knew she could. If anything, the post-war years had taught her that. Nevertheless, Draco tried to look nonchalant. “Nothing special, I promise. Just a quiet evening at home. I certainly don’t have the means to throw a lavish birthday party.”

“Right.” Shoving some parchments over, she perched on his desk and crossed her legs. “Quiet? You three?” 

Draco blushed. “We have quiet evenings.” _Occasionally_

“Whatever.” Pansy’s smile said she was humouring him. “So do your _quiet lovers_ know that you have something special planned or are you springing it on them?” 

“Well they _are_ my lovers, of course they know.”

She smirked. “So you admit that there’s something special!” 

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Pushy bint,” he muttered. “Look, even if I do have plans, they’re private, all right?” 

“Hm. Very well.” Pansy was carefully inspecting her nails. “Speaking of your lovers, are you _ever_ going to make honest men of them?” 

Leaning back in his chair, Draco stared up at her. “Our relationship is barely tolerated as it is, Pansy. Sometimes I think the only reason we get away with it is because no one wants to tell Harry he can’t have what he wants.” 

“So that just means you need to get _Potter_ to petition for triad bonding rights.” Suddenly serious, she leaned forward. “You’re not the only one this affects, you know. The wizarding world needs to be modernized, and you’re just the ones to do it. If you petitioned to have your triad listed in the Book of Bonds they would do it!” 

He snorted. “Not a chance, that thing is charmed against anything but witch and wizard bonds. ‘No gays, no triads, no creatures,’” he quoted. “Anyway, why are you so worried? No one will argue with you and Weasley getting married.” 

“What about Granger and Ron’s brothers? I’ve seen them together and, believe it or not, they’re the perfect triad, all three of them. Or how about Blaise and that Veela he’s dating? They all deserve to have their shot at happiness.” She shook her head. “This is a lot bigger than just you.” 

“Not today it’s not.” Draco looked away. “Today it’s all about me.” 

“All right.” She slipped off his desk and started for her own. “But just think. Your birthday could be a gift to the world.” 

“The world hasn’t given _me_ any gifts recently.” Draco chewed his bottom lip and pulled his first parchment towards him. He hated this job; he was little more than a paper pusher, not even trusted with the more delicate correspondences. 

_I suppose I’m lucky they gave me a position here at all, really._ In the aftermath of the war, the Ministry had taken the majority of the Malfoy treasure, leaving him barely a pittance to exist on. If it hadn’t been for Harry and Severus, Draco wasn’t sure where he’d be. 

“On the street, that’s where,” he mumbled. 

“What was that?” Pansy asked. 

“Nothing.” Sighing, Draco went back to work. He was fortunate Harry had talked to Kingsley on his behalf. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. 

They worked steadily, sorting parchments by department until early afternoon, when about a hundred interdepartmental memos flew in. 

“That’s it,” Pansy snapped. “We’re done.” Standing up, she walked over to his desk. “It’s your sodding birthday. Go home. This shit will all be here when we get back in the morning, it always is.” 

A minute later, Draco was walking towards the Ministry Floos, having been persuaded to leave. _After all_ , he reflected as he took his pinch of powder, _she’s right. There will be plenty of parchment pushing to do in the next few months._

“Number twelve, Grimmauld Place,” Draco said, and was whisked away in green flame. A moment later he emerged from the fireplace at Grimmauld and stepped into Harry’s arms. 

“Welcome home,” Harry whispered, before pulling him into a snog. 

Draco returned the greeting enthusiastically, feeling all the cares of his day beginning to fall away as Harry’s hands caressed his back. Marching Harry backwards, Draco had him wedged against a table in seconds and was half way to undressing him before Harry, laughing, pulled away. 

“Severus won’t like it if we do this before dinner,” Harry gasped.

“What? You think sex before dinner will spoil it?” Draco replied, nipping at Harry’s jaw. 

“Not spoil it, but as it’s a special day, perhaps dessert should be reserved for later.” Severus, clearly amused, was watching them from the door. “Although arrangements could be made for an...appetizer.” 

Sighing, Draco drew back from Harry’s tempting skin. “I suppose I can wait if there’s something special planned.” 

“How could there not be?” Severus drawled, approaching. “You’ve been hinting for weeks.” 

Draco blushed. He thought he’d been more subtle.

“Not that we would ever have forgotten your birthday,” Harry whispered in his ear, arms wrapping around Draco from behind. “Even with the reminders.” 

“You mean you got me something?” Draco asked. “A present?”

Severus smirked. “Of a sort.” Gesturing peremptorily, he exited the room. “Come, dinner first.” 

Dinner consisted of all Draco’s favourites. Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots. They had even gone out and obtained a couple of bottles of Draco’s favourite red wine to go with it. 

“So did you both cook?” Draco asked, leaning back from the table with a sated sigh. 

“Severus did most of it,” Harry admitted, his tongue tracing the rim of his goblet. “I organized our...afters.” 

Severus snorted. “Only in the most general sense.” 

“It was my idea,” Harry retorted.

“But it’s my research that made it possible,” Severus countered, leaning forward, eyes flashing. 

Draco chuckled. He did love the banter between his lovers as it often led to some very explosive and sensual evenings, but he really wanted his present. “Does that mean it’s time for afters now?” he interrupted, before the discussion could escalate into a fight. 

Harry and Severus exchanged a look, then Severus stood up, draining his goblet. “By all means,” he purred, sending shivers up Draco’s spine. “This seems an excellent time.” 

“Finish your wine,” Harry whispered as he moved past. “You’ll need it.” 

Excited, Draco tipped back his goblet and followed, and by the time he arrived in their bedroom, Harry and Severus were already half naked. Candles were floating about the room, the bed was draped with green and gold linens - only used to celebrate special occasions, normally they compromised and used blue - and there was a tray of chocolate-covered fruit as well as some towels and a box. On a table was a bowl and a brush, but Draco ignored those.

“Fruit?” he murmured. “Are we suddenly being healthy?” 

“No,” Harry breathed in his ear. “There’s a reason for that. Now, I think you’re a bit too overdressed, don’t you?”

Smirking, Draco began to strip, and by the time he was naked, Harry was guiding him towards the bed where Severus was waiting. 

After crawling onto the bed, Severus drew Draco towards him, settling him in the vee between his legs. “Happy birthday, Draco,” he whispered. 

Draco closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back onto Severus’ shoulder. He sighed as he felt hands separating his legs. “Mmm,” he moaned. 

“Draco,” Harry said, tone soft. 

Something in his voice made Draco open his eyes. “What?” 

Harry glanced at Severus for a moment. “We planned a surprise, but we need to tell you about it.” 

“Right now?” Draco grumbled, shifting restlessly. “I thought we were having afters?” 

“We are,” Severus said, his hands smoothing down Draco’s arms to catch his fingers. “Before we do this, however, we want to be sure you...agree.”

“Of course I agree.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “We shag every night, Severus, sometimes several times a night. When have I ever not agreed?” 

“This time it’ll be different.” Harry pressed Draco’s knees apart. “This time it’ll be a...bonding ceremony.” 

“A bond--” Draco’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but Severus held him securely in place. “But we can’t! It’s illegal.” 

“There is an ancient ritual that allows a triad to bond,” Severus said. “The Wizengamot may not approve it, but if we bond in such a way there is nothing they can do about it.” 

“That’s only if you want to, though,” Harry said. “You’ve hinted about bonding before, so we thought maybe--”

“What sort of ritual?” Draco interrupted, suspicious. 

Severus chuckled, the sound making Draco shiver. “Well it involves sex, of course,” he said. “Sex between three consenting adults who are properly prepared for a life together.” 

“Properly prepared?” Draco moaned as Harry’s hand closed around his erection and began to pump. 

“Indeed. The instructions were quite specific.” Severus nipped Draco’s ear. “The supplicants must be...clean.”

“Clean?” Draco almost laughed. “Us?” 

“There are many ways to be cleansed.” Severus ran his hand over Draco’s furred balls. “From my reading, it’s clear that the ancients considered a shorn man to be...clean.” 

“Shorn?” Draco swallowed. “You mean you want to--?”

Releasing Draco’s prick, Harry reached behind him for the box Draco had seen earlier. Opening it, he pulled out a razor. 

“Oh no. You are not coming near me with that thing,” Draco said, trying to close his legs. 

Harry pouted. “I’ve been practicing,” he said. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“With a knife near my bits?” Draco shrieked. “No!”

“Fortunately,” Severus said, tone soothing, “I have charmed it. I will not cut flesh, only shave hair.” 

“Really?” Draco relaxed slightly, pondering that for a moment while Harry again approached. “Wait, who did you practice on?” he asked. 

After Summoning the bowl and brush, Harry mumbled something before he lathered up the soap.

“What was that?” Draco asked, breath hitching as Severus began applying some of his home-brewed lubricant to Draco’s cock and balls in preparation for shaving. The lube had been warmed, and it felt fabulous.

“Snitch,” Harry muttered, applying the soapy foam with the brush. 

“You practiced shaving _our Crup_?” Draco cried.

Ignoring him, Harry pulled Draco’s cock towards him, adroitly sliding the blade from the top of his penis towards Draco’s navel. 

Draco hissed. The sensation, far from being painful, was sensual. His prick perked up, starting to fill with more blood. 

“You like that,” Severus murmured. “I thought you might.” 

Moaning, Draco’s hips shifted. 

“Be still,” Harry said. “I don’t want to cut you.” 

“You can’t cut me,” Draco reminded him, breath stuttering as Harry held his penis to one side and then the other to shave each side. “Right, Severus?” 

“Indeed.” Severus nipped Draco’s shoulder. “Theoretically.” 

“Theor--? Ohhh.” Draco swallowed convulsively as Harry held his cock up and moved the blade from the tip down to his scrotum. “Merlin.” 

“Just a bit longer,” Severus purred as Draco trembled in his arms. “This is the delicate bit.” 

Eyes closed, Draco nodded, biting his lip as he felt the skin of his bollocks stretched and shaved. Harry was being careful, each movement delicate and steady. 

“There,” Harry said, exhaling. “All done.” 

Moaning, Draco turned his head, seeking Severus’ lips. As they snogged, he could feel Harry working lotion into his now hairless bits, each touch sparking delicious sensations. When lips replaced the fingers, Draco shouted into Severus’ mouth. 

“Mm, knew you’d enjoy that,” Harry whispered after pulling off. 

“What next?” Draco gasped when Severus lifted his head. 

“Next, we shave Harry.” Severus smirked. 

It was just as sensual watching Severus shave Harry while Harry writhed in Draco’s lap, so much so that Draco was ready to come by the time Harry’s bits were prepared to Severus’ satisfaction. 

“Now you,” Harry said, reaching for Severus. 

“Not necessary,” Severus said, picking up his wand. With a wave, his pubic hair, as well as the hair that had spilled onto the bed, disappeared. He smirked as both his lovers gaped at him. “What? You didn’t _ask_ if there was another way.”

Draco shook his head. “I should have known.” Having loved the shaving, however, he didn’t make too much of it. “Are there any more surprises?” 

“Did we mention the rings?” Harry asked, reaching for the box Draco had noticed earlier. 

“Rings?” Draco smiled. “I do love jewellery.” 

“We are aware,” Severus said, tone dry. “These rings may not be the sort you’re anticipating, however.” 

Draco’s eyes widened as Harry opened the box to reveal three silver rings adorned with intricate carving. “They’re beautiful.” 

“We commissioned them several months ago,” Harry said. “Severus thought you’d like the idea of bonding for your birthday.” 

“You’ve been planning this for a while.” Draco picked one of the rings up. “It’s an odd size, though.”

“They are...adjustable,” Severus said, clasping Draco’s shoulders and settling him onto his back. “We’ll show you.” 

Leaning in, Severus sealed his mouth over Draco’s, initiating a heated kiss. Distracted, Draco dropped the ring and clutched Severus’ shoulders. He barely felt it as Severus’ and then presumably Harry’s hands slipped between them and simultaneously pushed something cool onto his prick. It got his attention, however, when the metal tightened around his cock and balls. “With this ring, we thee bond,” Severus said, pulling back.

Harry whispered the same words a second out of sync.

“Severus?” Draco gasped. “Harry?”

“We have to do this together,” Severus said, shifting. “A triad is a special bond, it requires special attention to detail.” 

Draco smiled as Harry held up another ring. “Now you and Severus get to do me,” he said. 

Hands joined, he and Severus slipped a matching ring onto Harry, who moaned when it tightened around him. Draco could have sworn he felt a surge of power move up his arm as his and Severus’ fingers tangled. He glanced at Severus, who nodded. “We are all powerful, that translates in such a ritual.”

“Now it’s your turn,” Draco said, reaching for the last ring. Each holding a side of the ring, he and Harry slipped it onto Severus’ erection and the jolt of energy that moved through his arm made him sigh. 

“Wow,” Harry breathed. 

“The circle must be completed,” Severus gasped. He was sweating, a fine tremor moving through him. 

They had evidently planned this ahead of time, too, since Harry immediately lay down, pulling Draco down to face him. Draco’s hips settled between his thighs. 

“But what about Severus?” Draco asked. 

“I believe I’ll manage,” Severus purred in his ear, fingers slipping between Draco’s cheeks to circle his hole. 

Harry smiled and shifted until Draco’s cock was nudging at his entrance. “Happy birthday,” he whispered just as Draco breached him. 

“But you haven’t been--” A familiar slick, stretching sensation spread through him and Draco moaned. Of course Severus took care of that. “Mm,” he whimpered as his cock slid into Harry’s tightness and Severus simultaneously slid into him. 

They had done this before but it still took a few strokes to find a rhythm. Once they found it, however, things clicked into place and each stroke of Severus’ hips drove Draco deeper into Harry, who arched up to meet them. 

“God, it feels like Severus is fucking me, too,” Harry cried, eyes wide and bright with pleasure. 

“I am,” Severus growled, speeding up. 

Draco, in the centre of everything, couldn’t even speak. Having Severus fill him even as he filled Harry seemed to satisfy some deep need. There were times he wondered if he was a burden to his lovers but in moments like these, he knew he was loved and he loved in return. 

“You could never be a burden,” Harry whispered, gaze burning into Draco’s. “Never.”

Had he spoken out loud? Draco bit his lip and added a twist to his thrust that made Harry cry out. 

“He’s right, you couldn’t.” Severus’ shallows breaths were hot against his skin. “And no, you didn’t speak, but we are quite...connected at the moment.” 

Draco would have laughed at that if he hadn’t been approaching ecstasy. “Severus! Harry! I--”

“ _Obligationis Semper_!” Severus screamed and Draco was coming, the pressure of the ring gone and all his feelings for his lovers pouring out of him and into Harry. 

Behind him, Severus was shuddering through his own orgasm, and in front of him Harry, too, was shaking with the force of his pleasure. All around him was pleasure and light and love. 

Closing his eyes, Draco surrendered.

~

“Where are the rings?” Draco asked once he had regained consciousness and they had cleaned up. Interestingly, he was finding it difficult to keep his hands off Severus and Harry, and was stretched out between with as much skin contact as possible. 

Happily, they seemed to be having the same problem as well-- Severus was stroking Harry’s hair and Harry had his nose buried in Draco’s neck even as his fingers traced a scar along Severus’ side. 

“You are addled,” Severus murmured. “It’s on your finger.”

Draco checked and sure enough, it was now on his left ring finger. “I don’t remember--”

“They were spelled to do that,” Harry said, nuzzling the spot behind Draco’s ear. “Part of the ritual.”

“So we’re really bonded?” Draco smiled. “Pansy will be pleased, although she’ll probably nag us to have a part or something.” 

“Perhaps we should wait for that,” Severus said. “After all, our first order of business will be to face the Wizengamot.” 

“Face the--” Draco frowned. “Why?”

Severus kissed Draco’s temple. “Sleep. You’ll need it.” 

~

Severus, as was annoyingly usual, was correct. 

“What is the meaning of this?” thundered the chief prosecutor as he glared down at them. “It’s illegal! This is a blatant abrogation of the law--”

Harry, holding hands with Draco, who was holding hands with Severus, smiled. “We’re bonded, sir. It’s registered in the Book of Bonds.”

“We didn’t authorize this--!”

“Since when does ancient magic rely on official recognition?” Severus asked, his deep voice a pleasant contrast to the shrill questioning they had been enduring all morning. 

When their names had appeared in the Book at midnight on the very day of their bond, the word had spread quickly. By early morning Grimmauld Place was being bombarded by owls, and by nine they were summoned to appear and defend their bond. And defend it they did, aided by one Hermione Granger, the most successful defender the Ministry of Magic had seen to date. 

“It is clear that the Book of Bond recognises the Snape-Potter-Malfoy bond as valid,” Hermione said. “As such, I believe the Wizengamot has no choice but to accept the existence of said bond.” She smiled, and Draco saw several of the Wizengamot members shiver. “Or perhaps the court will declare the Saviour of the Wizarding World’s marriage, validated by the Book of Bonds, to be void?” 

That settled it and after a few minutes deliberation, they returned a verdict that their triad was valid. The watchers in the courtroom went wild, everyone coming forward to clap Draco, Severus and Harry on the back. 

When the Weasley twins jumped over two sets of spectator seats to grab Hermione and snog her senseless, Draco had to smile. 

From the corner, Pansy was watching, next to her was Ron Weasley, and when Draco’s gaze swung their way, she waved and blew him a kiss. 

Draco smiled. _Happy birthday to me._

~


End file.
